Into the Sapphire Sky
by luckylifex
Summary: A small dog crosses the path of Ed and Al. It follows them, wearing it's red-stoned collar. Ed finds it a nuisance, but could this little dog be the key to finding the real Philosopher's Stone! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Edward Elric lay sprawled across his bed, snoring loudly. Alphonse Elric, however, sat on his bed, his folded hands resting on his knees. Ed's T- shirt was half up, showing half of his stomach. He constantly turned from side to side, snuggling under the covers and smiling. Al just sat and watched him, smiling in his mind. Al looked at the clock, seeing that it was nine in the morning.  
  
"Brother, you have to get up." he said.  
  
"Mmmfghf, do I hafta....." Ed moaned, stuffing his head into the pillow.  
  
"Yes," Al responded. "It's nine o'clock. The train leaves at nine thirty."  
  
Ed suddenly stopped, lifting his head up. His hair was all messy, random pieces of it sticking out everywhere.  
  
"What time did you say it leefs?" Ed said, his words a little slurred from his tiredness.  
  
"Nine thirty." Al repeated.  
  
Ed looked at him for a minute, then put his head back in the pillow and mumbled, "Okay, juss five more minusss...."  
  
"But-"Al started, but was cut off by Ed's excessive snoring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Ed's wonderful dream, Ed himself was sitting at a long oak table. There was food everywhere. Chicken, turkey, mashed potatoes, chicken, all of his favorite foods were there. He suddenly felt something shake his shoulder. Ed blinked and looked up, then opened his eyes, awakening from his beautiful dream.  
  
He looked at Al with very tired eyes.  
  
"What?" Ed said.  
  
"It's ten after nine." Al said. "We should get going."  
  
Ed moaned and stood out of bed, almost falling over from being so tired. He dressed himself, grabbed his red coat, and followed Al downstairs where there were a few people enjoying their breakfast while talking softly to one another. Ed walked to the counter, left the money on it, then exited into the outside world, looking up into the mountains.  
  
"I have a feeling something good's gonna happen today Al." Ed stated, looking up into the sapphire sky.  
  
"Like what?" Al asked curiously.  
  
"That's the thing," Ed said, still staring into the sky. "I dunno. I just feel like things are gonna go well today for us." 


	2. Chapter II

Ed and Al had hopped onto the train headed for Central City. Ed sat with his head pressed against the window, staring out at the passing land. After about a half an hour of doing this in utter silence, there was a large bump. Ed jumped an inch from his seat in reaction to the sudden movement. Next came a screeching noise, like the train was –– derailing. Ed and Al were both slammed against the wall of the train, a bruise beginning to form on Ed's left cheek.  
  
But as swiftly as all the movement had come, it was gone just as quickly. The train had fallen over onto its side. Ed and Al had managed to climb out, helping the passengers that they could to do the same. After the remaining people had left, Ed jumped down from the train's side and leaned against the top while sitting in soft grass.  
  
"Well, this is just great..." he said aloud. "Got a plan?"  
  
Al had just finished climbing down, as he joined his brother in the grass.  
  
"Not really," he said.  
  
Just then, a rustling noise came from a nearby bush. Ed crawled over to the bush, moving the leaves as something small lunged at his face.  
  
"Gah!" Ed said, falling backward into the grass.  
  
Ed removed the thing from his face to see that it was a little white dog that wore a collar with a shining red jewel on it.  
  
"A dog...?" Ed said, sounding a little surprised.  
  
The dog barked happily, then began licking Ed's face. It then jumped from Ed's hold and pranced over to Al. It sat on his metal leg, expecting to be pampered.  
  
"Awwww," Al said, scratching the little dog's ears.  
  
"Yes, yes, it's very cute." Ed said, stroking the dog's fur. "But we have to get to Central City."  
  
"Okay," Al said, ceasing to scratch the dog and standing up as the little creature hopped off of Al's leg.  
  
Ed and Al began walking along the abandoned railroad tracks, when they heard little footsteps behind them. They both turned to see that the little dog was following them.  
  
"I think he likes us," Al said, his mind smiling.  
  
"Meh, we've got to go." Ed said.  
  
They turned and continued to walk, and continued to hear the little footsteps of the dog. Ed turned around every hour or so to see if it was still there, and sure enough, every hour there was the little dog, panting right behind them. 


End file.
